New Town All Stars Z: Publiclly Humilliated
by VideoGameNerd123
Summary: After tickling Toadette and making her wet herself, Banjo just wants to be a good friend and try to make her feel better. Cute friendship tickle fanfic. Will Toadette get out of her funk and forgive Banjo? Read, review, and enjoy!


"We gotta keep distracting him!" Diddy exclaimed as he and Toadette tried to distract Mojo to help Conker, Banjo, and Daisy get their chance to strike him.

"Guys, hurry!" Toadette pleaded as she flew around Mojo.

"YOU SMELLY LITTLE BRATS WILL PAY!" Mojo exclaimed as he flaied his fists about,

"Alright! Slingshot Attack!" Conker exclaimed as he fired pebbles at Mojo.

"Boomerang Slash!" Banjo exclaimed as he threw his boomerang at Mojo.

"Sonic Swing!" Daisy exclaimed as she smacked Mojo to the sky.

"I WILL BE BAAAAAACK!" Mojo exclaimed as he spiralled to the sky. The All Stars started cheering and exchanging high fives.

"Good work, guys!" Toadette praised.

"Let's go out and eat!" Conker exclaimed, causing his teamates to celebrate more. Then, his bracelet set off with Mr. Mayor upon the screen.

"Well done, All Stars! Now, can one of you come to my office for a moment, please?" Mr. Mayor asked.

"I'll go. I'll catch up with you guys later." Banjo offered.

"Okay, see ya then." Conker said as he, Toadette, Diddy, and Daisy started walking to a nearby McDonalds.

* * *

**At Mr. Mayor's office...**

"Okay, Mr. Mayor, I'm here. So, what's up?" Banjo asked as he folded his arms.

"Well, lately, Mrs. Bellum and I thought that since you and the other All Stars have worked extremely hard," Mr. Mayor said.

"We've thought that you would all like to go see a professional football game tomorrow morning. New Town VS Elkler City. First class seats." Mrs. Bellum said as she pulled out five tickets and gave them to Banjo.

"Hey, thanks! My friends are gonna love these!" Banjo said.

* * *

**The next day...**

The All Stars were very excited, except Toadette, who was oddly not very excited at all. Although, Daisy was the most excited out of her teamates, because of her love of sports.

"Oh man! I've never been this excited in my entire life! I can't believe we managed to get these tickets! I love being a superhero!" Daisy squealed excitedly, yes, she squealed.

"Yeah, I told you guys that all our hard work would pay off!" Conker pin-pointed.

"_Alright, football fans, it's time to dance, dance, dance!_" The announcer said as "Everybody Dance Now" started playing. Everyone in the stands started dancing, except for Toadette, who was now on the Jumbo Screen with a big, red X on her and the words "Party Pooper" under her.

"C'mon, party pooper, bust a move!" Banjo tried to pull Toadette put of her seat.

"I would, but this song's a little too bossy for me." Toadette stated.

"Aw c'mon!" Banjo nudged her before he started tickling Toadette. "Tickle tickle!"

"Stop! Hehehe! This isn't funny!" Toadette giggled as she squirmed in her seat.

"Then, why are you laughing?" Banjo joked as he poked Toadette in the stomach, causing her to squeal with giggles.

"Banjo, do us all a favor, and stop tickling Toadette. You're causing a scene..." Daisy said.

"Aw c'mon, Daisy! Toadette's laughing that means she's happy! Has the Joker taught you nothing?" Banjo asked as he gently sqeezed Toadette's sides, making her laugh louder as he and her appeared on the jumbo screen. Toadette tried to climb out of her seat, but she got pulled back down by Banjo. So, he pinned Toadette's arms behind her back. "Cootchie cootchie coo!"

"STOP! CUT IT OUHAHAOT! I CAN'T TAHAHAHAKE IT! HAHAHA!" Toadette pleaded. Banjo and Toadette looked down to see a damp area of her dress visible, causing her to blush as she covered it. "Why would you do this to me..." Toadette started crying as she ran off. Conker, Diddy, and Daisy were shocked to see it happen as they turned to Banjo, who now felt really bad and regretfull for tickling Toadette.

* * *

**At the lab...**

Banjo paced about as he murmured to himself. "Oh, man! Toadette's never gonna forgive me for tickling her and making her wet herself in public! It's all my fault..."

"Hello? You publically humiliated her! Of course she won't forgive you!" Daisy retorted as she folded her arms and shook her head.

"Guys, look outside!" Diddy exclaimed as he pointed his left hand. "It's Mojo again!"

"But, what about Toadette? We can't do this without her." Conker stated.

"We might as well go without her." Daisy said.

"Conker!"

"Daisy!"

"Diddy!"

"Banjo!"

"New Town All Stars Z!" The four flew out of the window to see Mojo in his Robo Jojo again.

"Haha! Foolish heroes! Prepare for the monstrosity that is Robo Jojo!" Mojo Jojo exclaimed as he rocketed towards the four All Stars. They quickly flew to the east side.

"Slingshot Attack!" Conker exclaimed as he tried to shoot his pebbles at Mojo, but Mojo flew back a little, causing the pebbles to fall.

"Tumbling Titanic!" Diddy exclaimed as he tried to tumble into the giant robot, but Mojo was too fast, so Diddy tumbled into a nearby building.

"Boomerang Slash!" Banjo exclaimed as he threw his boomerang, but Mojo swiftly dodged his attack as his boomerang hit him in the back of the head.

"Sonic Swing!" Daisy exclaimed as she swung her hammer, but Mojo dodged her attack before Daisy could even touch him, causing her to be dizzy.

"Haha!" Mojo gloated. "Without your little, pink weakling, you are no match for Mojo-"

"Sticky Bubbles!" Toadette exclaimed as she blew quite a few sticky bubbles at Mojo, causing him to get stuck in his place.

"Sonic Swing!" Daisy exclaimed as she smacked Mojo so hard, she knocked him out of his soap shell and into the sky. The four All Stars started cheering.

"Alright! Great job, Toadette- Toadette?" Banjo asked as Toadette was no longer seen, just a pink streak in the sky going to her house.

* * *

**At Toadette's House...**

"Oh, Toadette, I hope you feel better soon..." Granny Toadia prayed as she heard a thump at the door. She opened it to see Banjo standing before her. "Oh, hello, Banjo!"

"Hey, Mrs. Toadia. Listen, I was wondering if Toadette's home." Banjo said.

"Why, she's in her room. Poor darling's been so depressed." Granny Toadette commented.

"Well, I wanna see if I could help her feel better. Can I come in?" Banjo asked.

"Why, of course you can, dear! I just need to run some errands for a few hours. I sure hope my little Toadette feels better then." Granny Toadia hopped.

"Don't worry, I will, see ya." Banjo said as he to a step inside. "One thing's for sure, her house is huge!" He found the door to Toadette's room and knocked it.

"Go away..." Toadette murmured.

"Hey, Toadette. How are you feeling?" Banjo asked as he sat down on Toadette's bed.

"Ugh! _You_?! Because of you, I wet myself in public, of course I'm upset!" Toadette growled from under her blanket.

"I'm sorry I tickled you back there, really I am. But, why didn't you wanna dance? What's wrong with that song?" Banjo asked.

"Well..." Toadette got out from her covers. "I can't tell you."

"C'mon!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please just tell me!"

"FINE!" Toadette gave in. "Sigh... When I was five, me and my parents and my grandma went to a football game. The announcer said it was time to dance, so like today they played 'Everybody Dance Now' and we started dancing. I laughed as I saw the way my parents and my grandma dance. Then, my parents tripped and fell out of the bleachers and into the field. Then, the football team didn't realize it, but they ran on my parents, literally, and they died. It was the most traumatizing experience of my life! Then, I had to live with my grandmother. And everytime I hear that song in a football field, it just makes me choke up on my own tears..."

"Oh, so, it's not just not wanting to dance, it's because of your parents."

"Yeah..." Toadette sniffled.

"I'm so sorry, Toadette..." Banjo appoligezed.

"No, it's not your fault. It was just an accident. A very unfortunate accident..." Toadette said.

"Is there anything I can do?" Banjo asked.

Toadette folded her arms as she growled. "You mean make me feel better? Yeah right! I've never been so embarrased in my whole life! All thanks to you!"

"Well, that's harsh. I'm just trying to be a good friend, and trying to make you feel better!" Banjo stated.

"I know! But there is NOTHING you could do to make me feel better! You hear me? NOTHING!" Toadette pouted as she slumped in her bed.

"Okay. I didn't wanna have to come to this, but you leave me no choice." Banjo said as he closed in on Toadette with wiggling fingers

"No..."

"Yes."

"Please don't..."

"Sorry, but I gotta!"

"Banjo, please don't do it!"

"Here comes..."

"Don't you dare!"

"THE TICKLE MONSTER!" Banjo exclaimed as he pinned her down and ran his claws on Toadette's stomach, causing her to have fits of laughter as she squirmed about.

"NOHOHOHO! PLEAHEHEASE!" Toadette laughed.

"Cootchie cootchie coo! Who's got a ticklish tummy? You do!" Banjo teased.

"HAHAHAHA! EEEEKK!" Toadette squealed.

"Boy, I tell ya, someone's getting alot of raspberries!" Banjo stated as he tightened his grip on Toadette.

"No, Banjo, not that! Please!" Toadette pleaded.

Banjo ignored her pleas as he blew a very strong raspberry in Toadette's tummy, driving her into complete hysterics.

"BANJO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOT THE RASPBERRIES! I CAN'T STAND THOHOHOHOSE!" Toadette pleaded as she squirmed even more than she was before.

* * *

**15 minutes later...**

Toadette was heavily breathing, due to the tickle torture she recieved.

"There! Now, that wasn't so bad, now was it?" Banjo asked as he helped Toadette up.

"Shut up! You weren't the one who got tickled for fifteen minutes!" Toadette hissed as she folded hars arms.

"Ooh, I oughta tickle you again for snapping at me like that!" Banjo threatened as Toadette quickly backed away. "Calm down! No more, I promise. This time, I was trying to make you feel better."

"Really?" Toadette asked skepticalally.

"Yeah." Banjo replied as he tickled Toadette's tummy with one claw, causing her to giggle. "See? Tickling's not always torture."

Toadette pushed Banjo's hand off. "Yeah, I guess."

"So, you feel better?" Banjo asked.

Toadette started hugging Banjo. "Yeah. Thanks for being such a great friend, Banjo!"

Banjo hugged Toadette back. "No problem."

"I'm just glad you stopped tickling me! I couldn't even breathe after you gave all those raspberries!" Toadette sighed of relief.

"Who said I was finished?" Banjo smirked as Toadette started tense up.

"Oh, you wouldn't dare..." Toadette threatened.

Banjo pinned her down again. "I think we both know that I would." He stated before giving Toadette more raspberries.

"NOHOHOHOHO! NOT AGAIN!" Toadette shrieked in laughter as she flailed about.

"I just can't resist!" Banjo chuckled before continuing to tickle Toadette.

And thus, their friendship was fixed!

**THE END!**

* * *

_videogamenerd123- So, what did you guys think? I've been thinking about a cute New Town All Stars Z fanfic about the friendship Banjo and Toadette have. See you untill the next fanfic! Bye!_


End file.
